Lies and truths
by Xognadora
Summary: Karen y Lavi son amigos hace un año, ambos son invitados a estudiar a Europa, pero, Lavi no quiere ir? que secretos esconde, Karen deberá descubrir la verdad, a cambio de... perder su amistad?


_Hello minna! Como les había dicho, subiré los inicios de varias historias que llevaban tiempo arrumbadas en los confines de la lap ^-^ esta historia en específico me ha salido tan interesante, la inspiración llego en un momento maravilloso y quien soy yo para dejarlos lejos de mi loca imaginación xD ya también les he comentado que subire muchos por ahora, pero, luego deberán tener paciencia porque tengo mucha tarea de la escuela T-T y las clases de ingles me exprimen demasiado T-T so buscaré escribir mucho en mis ratos libres para hacer un fic largototototote yei! ^-^ Por cierto, tengo muchos problemas a la hora de usar las rayitas antes del dialogo, querría alguien por favor ayudarme? n_nU Otra vez, Gracias por leer y ya les dejo para que lean otro de mis locas ideas... matta nee!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de -man son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, los Oc son míos . **

* * *

**1. Relación**

¿Qué debo hacer para tener un poco de privacidad?- les decía muy molesta a mi madre y a mi hermana que no me dejaban cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto- ¡ya déjenme en paz!- grite y azoté la puerta de mi cuarto dejándolas fuera, voltee a ver por la ventana y no pude más, las lágrimas brotaron sin demora y no se detuvieron por lo que resto de la tarde. Creo que me quede dormida como a las 8:30pm porque fue la última cantidad que recuerdo antes de hundir mi cara en la almohada; para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las tres de la mañana y mi almohada estaba muy fría y húmeda, así que decidí levantarme a comer algo del refri porque me moría de hambre, un poco de jamón con salsa y un chocolate que metí hace unos días al congelador sirvieron para calmar a la bestia deboradora que tenía por estómago, lo único que hice fue sentarme en el sofá y esperar al amanecer mientras recordaba el día anterior.

Todo mi día había sido muy tranquilo, me levante con mucho pesar a las 5:30am para prepararme para la escuela, unos jeans entubados azul marino, converse negros, una playera blanca con mangas y sobre ésta otra playera de tirantes rayada en blanco y negro conformaban mi atuendo de otro día normal, mi cabello castaño, lacio hasta mitad de la espalda no era nada nuevo y un pasador con forma de rayo terminaban mi look de siempre. Mi madre se levanto cuando me estaba desenredando el cabello y mi hermana igual, claro desde temprano comenzó a escucharse la voz de mi madre Tania gritándole a mi hermana Nana que se apresurara o no le haría de desayunar. Como siempre una mañana tranquila, me tomé un vaso de leche y caminé a la parada del autobús, en donde me encontré a mi amigo Lavi esperando también al autobús con su inconfundibles cabellos rojos cayéndole por la cara, parece que su paliacate no sirve, jejeje siempre que lo veía lo abrazaba y lo despeinaba porque eso le molestaba.

-Hey! No me despeines,- me dijo cuando me acerque a abrazarlo, claro no le hice caso y solo pude decir

-yiiuu, te pusiste gel- puaj, que raro se sentía tener eso en la mano, el se rió con ganas y me dijo

-te lo dije- con ese tono de burla que me hacía reír también.

–Estudiaste un algo para el examen de las 9? O de te olvidó como siempre?- jajaja que gracioso- no lo olvidé, estudié un rato en la tarde y claro, hice un resumen del tema para que se me pegara- le dije con un tono de superioridad, eso ni él lo hace- ¿y tú estudiaste?, al profesor Ramos no le hará ninguna gracia que su alumno más aplicado lo eche a perder alguien como yo, jajajaja- eso siempre le molesta, jejeje

-No digas eso, yo no soy su alumno más aplicado, también Lenalee es muy aplicada y estudiosa, o ya no recuerdas que te ayudó a pasar Álgebra el semestre pasado?-

¿Como olvidarlo?, por culpa del maestro Valdovinos de álgebra no pude dormir bien dos semanas estudiando y haciendo los ejercicios que Lenalee me ponía, creo que no había estudiado tan duro en años. Si la verdad fue de lo más horrible. No dormí bien toda la semana previa al examen y tú ni me quisiste ayudar por no se que cosa, casi enloquezco, por no decir que me veía tan deprimida que Lenalee, la Lenalee que nunca hablaba con nadie de algo que no fueran estudios se preocupó y se acerco a mi asiento cuando todos se fueron en la última clase, me dijo si me podía ayudar en algo y casi me pongo a llorar cuando le conté que reprobaría el examen de álgebra, fue una locura, se me quedo viendo con cara de quien se compadece y ayuda a un niño perdido, me dio la mano y me dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar. Luego de eso cada que la veía me enseñaba ejercicios, me explicaba el procedimiento y me daba muchos de tarea, creo que era peor que el maestro.

El día del examen llego y los nervios me mataban, era una tortura que el examen fuera en la cuarta hora, es decir a las 10am y justo 5 minutos antes de entrar al aula la ví y le grite- Lenalee! Espera!- ella volteó con sorpresa, me miro y sonrió, llegué corriendo a su lado y me aventé sobre ella

–no quiero entrar al examen, ¿y si me equivoco? ¿y si repruebo? Mejor no entro para no hacer el ridículo- me miró enojada y me dijo

- ¿cómo que no vas a entrar? Después de estas semanas estudiando, ¿piensas dejarlo todo así? ¿Cómo si nada? Eso ni creas que te lo voy a permitir, te esforzaste mucho y no te desvelaste todos estos días por nada, vas a entrar a ese salón, harás el examen, lo pasarás y luego me dirás ¨gracias¨ con esa alegría de siempre, ¿me entendiste?- nunca la había visto tan decidida, fue todo una sorpresa, pero en algo tenía muchísima razón

- claro, no me desvelé casi tres semanas para abandonar a unos minutos del examen- le dije muy decidida- y… gracias Lenalee, me ayudaste mucho estos días, hasta accediste a venir a mi casa y me diste mucho de tu tiempo explicándome las operaciones.- solo pude sonreír y ella hizo lo mismo, y concluyó

- dame las gracias cuando el maestro nos de los resultados mañana, pero por ahora concéntrate y pon tu mente solo en la prueba, ¿de acuerdo?- no me dí cuenta de cuando llegamos al salón- claro.

Cuando entre al salón, sudaba frío, la verdad no quería estar ahí, pero cuando el profe me puso el examen enfrente solo respiré hondo, volteé a ver a Lenalee y le dí vuelta a la hoja; mi sorpresa fue en aumento conforme pasaba los ejercicios porque muchos de ellos ya los había realizado antes, más bien, eran los mismos que Lenalee intuyó que nos pondría el maestro y que me hizo repetir hasta que los comprendiera. Termine el examen, más rápido de lo que imagine, fui la cuarta en terminar, y cabe agregar la cara de sorpresa de las presumidas del salón que estaban tan atoradas en los ejercicios que me dio risa cuando pasé por el frente del salón para dárselo al profesor, que me miró muy sorprendido y ¿feliz? Creo que mi mente me juega bromas absurdas, en fin y como era obvio Lenalee y Lavi fueron los mejores, y para sorpresa de todos, yo fui el tercer mejor promedio en ese examen, el maestro me felicito y Lenalee me sonrió con muchas ganas cuando al terminar la clase, yo fui a su lugar a darle las gracias por la ayuda que me dio para pasar este examen y de paso, decidí invitarla al cine, no porque ya no necesitaba estudiar dejaría de hablarle; al principio no estaba muy segura pero con algunos minutos a mi favor y mi cara de 'gracias por salvarme, por favor acompáñame' no se pudo resistir, luego de esa ida al cine comencé a hablarle diario y lo que empezó como una ayuda para pasar álgebra, llegó a convertirse en una amistad que aún perdura.

-Karen-chan, Karen-chan! Oye ya hazme caso, te lo advierto, eh, párale a eso de estar soñando despierta, me das unos sustos, hasta parece que entras en una especie de trance.- me dijo Lavi con un tono que me indico que si estaba un poco molesto.

-Perdón, es solo que recordé, lo que hizo que Lena-chan y yo nos conociéramos, quien diría que ahora somos las mejores amigas. De hecho gracias a ti Lena-chan decidió ayudarme, así que, gracias niño.-

creo que eso lo sacó un poco de onda porque ya no habló más por un rato, llegó el autobús y nos tuvimos que ir parados, bueno en realidad yo me fui parada porque una señora y sus hijos nos separaron y yo fui atrás mientras que Lavi se tuvo que sentar para no estorbar, cuando nos bajamos, yo realmente estaba muy preocupada, había pasado que el también soñara despierto, pero de eso a que dejara de hablar así de la nada, si que me sacó de onda, en cuanto el bajó se quedo parado en la banqueta, solo miró a la nada y no se movió, ni siquiera cuando me acerque a él y moví mi mano frente a su cara, parecía en trance, me asusté pero más me enojé porque no me hacía caso.

Pensé en dejarlo ahí pero siendo honesta tengo un corazón de pollo que no me dejó hacerlo, es mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejarlo así. Me paré a su lado le tomé la mano y no hubo respuesta, lo abracé muy fuerte y el seguía sin responder, sentía muy feo en el pecho su rechazo pero no se que más podía hacer, lo intenté mover y era como intentar mover una estatua, lo medite un momento y al fin me decidí, solté el abrazo en que lo tenía y le di la cachetada más dura que pude, y creo que funcionó muy bien, porque perdió el equilibrio

–Auch, eso dolió Karen- con un tono muy áspero, casi enojado y se alejó caminando hacia la escuela. Creo que mi sorpresa fue tal que no me pude mover, solo escuche sus palabras y me quede inmóvil ahí sola, no se fijó siquiera si es que lo seguía, solo camino y me dejó ahí de pie; suspiré muy profundamente y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela diciendo por lo bajo

- esto no se queda así Lavi-chan, ya verás lo que te espera-.

**

* * *

**

Xog: Nueva historía, yei ^-^ no saben que emoción me da, ya les había comentado que no suelo terminar muchas cosas pero, ahh esta historia me hace ilusión, quiero meter a Kanda pronto, es algo ke espero con ansias y ya más o menos pensé que pueda pasar en los próximos tres capítulos, so pronto subiré el capi dos, yei xD

**Kurumi: Estoy muy feliz de que al fin terminaras este capi, les quieres contar la historia de cómo salió?**

**Xog: Siii! Yo les cuento, fiuu hace unos meses cuando me aburría en la casa de mis abuelitos o cuando no podía dormir por un ataque de insomnio que me dio hace poco pues, me ponía a inventar historias muy diversas con personajes que yo me inventaba.**

**Kurumi: Pero cuando Kary la regañó por no haber subido nada, se puso a buscar ideas para nuevos fanfics, y hace como tres horas, leí este capi y descubrí que los personajes se parecían un poco a su ideal de relación con Lavi (es tan sucia, u_uU lo bueno es que son muy Light y no se deja llevar… aún n_nU) **

**Xog: La verdad me muero por una escena de besos con Lavi o Kanda xD pero Kurumi no es mucho de ir al punto y si me vería muy lanzada, so espero que los capis se me ocurran y los escriba pronto para meterlos *¬***

**Kurumi: Neko-chan -_-U **

**Xog: Jaajajaja quita es cara Rumi-chan ya te dije, escribiré varios antes de llegar a ese tipo de cosas, ('pensando: chicas, Kanda les va a sorprender *¬* jujujujuju') jajajajaja**

**Kurumi: Te pasa algo Neko-chan?**

**Xog: *¬* … OwO! Jejeje no, jejejeje no es nada ^-^U **

**Kurumi: … Oki, ya nos despedimos?**

**Xog: Sip, minna! gracias por leer! espero les guste y sigan leyendo mis fics. Mata nee**

**Kurumi: Gracias por leer. Cuidense n_n byebye**


End file.
